Memories Of A Clone
by chase3136
Summary: NaruSasu. Post-War. "Itll be worth it I promise." Naruto assured in his overconfident voice. TheGreatUzumaki looked about ready to jump out of his skin in excitement. Sasuke watched carefully as Naruto grabbed a tight hold of his grumbling clone's wrist and with a swift wave and a"See ya teme 'ttebayo!" he darted down the nearest ally. Sasuke had a bad feeling he would regret this.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I own nothing! However, I do proclaim Kishimoto-sama a GOD of Manga!**

**A/N: **I valiantly tried to be humorous for this; _well, as much as I could writing in Sasuke's POV_; but I'm not sure whether I pulled it off or not. **_Please let me know what you think_?** This is my first attempt at **NaruSasuNaru**, so please be gentle with me, I have a fragile ego as it is. However, **I welcome all constructive criticism!****  
**

******PART I is T rated! This COULD be read as a One-Shot! As, Part II is mostly Smut! FOREWARNING! Just In Case.**

**NOW BETA-ED!**

* * *

**Memories of a Clone**

**Part I**

**S**ASUKE!"

The S-rank ninja turned purposely to face Naruto, running to catch up to him, slouched forward with a sheepish smile but also looking suspiciously excited as he waved with zeal. Sasuke took a brief moment to marvel at how much the blond Shinobi had remained the same in a world that had crumbled to the ground and then reformed itself over with the tide of War. "What, dobe?"

"Erm, I was kinda wondering if maybe I could burrow one of your clones, 'ttebayo?" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his red eyes, his Sharingan spinning as he stared at the overly jittery blond. _Very suspicious_.

"What do you want it for?" he questioned grudgingly.

"heh heh," Naruto hesitated and rubbed the back of his messy blond head in a nervous gesture. "Weeeeeellll," Naruto blinked his big blue eyes and then grinned and leaned in close, whispering very conspicuously, "I've got a new mission. But I can't tell you what it is, so the only way for you to know is by lending me a clone, 'ttebayo."

Sasuke stared into those sparkling eyes and felt his left cheek muscle twitch. _A mission, huh? But why my clone?_

"Yeah," Naruto straightened and shrugged it off, "it's a mission only I can do, but it's also something I can't do without you, buuuuuuutttttt," Naruto linked his hands behind his head and grinned up at the clear blue sky, his eyes reflecting the same brightness, "you can't know what it is."

Sasuke went rigid with indignation. "Why not?!" he demanded harshly. Although he wasn't at all surprised, he hadn't exactly been welcomed back to the Hidden Leaf with open arms, well… by anyone who wasn't Naruto that is. Even Sakura had been less then accommodating which had been mildly alarming, although reasonable since he had seriously tried to kill her more than a few times, but it was the fact that Sakura had been acting _reasonable _instead of her usual blindly-infatuated-self that had him fleetingly worried for her health.

Naruto winked and struck a confident _'nice-guy'_ pose, his strong legs spread wide drawing attention to the larger-than-life personality compressed inside that orange and black encased body, "Trust me, dattebayo!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto's unwavering stance, watching with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for any guilty tells, but after a long moment Sasuke could only conclude that there was none.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." Naruto assured in his loud and overconfident voice. However lately, the persistent idiot had more than enough – than should really be possible, actually – to feed his already bursting ego and Sasuke felt himself sigh even as he gave into his curiosity, quickly making the hand sign to produce an identical clone in a dramatic puff of smoke, not giving himself time to over-analyze the simple-minded fool's suspicious behavior.

With two Sasukes glaring back at Naruto with identical expressions of displeasure, _the Great Uzumaki_ looked about ready to leap out of his skin with excitement. The real Sasuke watched carefully as Naruto, quick as a flash, grabbed a tight hold of his grumbling clone's wrist and with a swift wave and a "See ya, teme, 'ttebayo!" he darted down the nearest ally with the Sasuke-double dragging on his heels and was gone from sight.

Sasuke stood, immobile for a long moment and waited for the reality of what he had just done to crash over him, and after a while he felt himself sneer at his own stupidity.

_There is just no way that I'm not going to regret this._

He didn't even know why Naruto would have a mission on today of all days, being one of their rare days off. Rarer still for him and Naruto, for they were both on the Fifth Hokage's shit-list since the stunt they had pulled at the end of the Great Shinobi War. Never mind the fact that, incidentally, it had been because of them that the Shinobi army had managed to win the War against Madara and Obito in the end as a consequence.

_That old hag_, and since it didn't look like the Fifth was going to forgive them anytime soon they had to cherish every second of reprieve they managed to salvage from her own fucked-up form of punishment (ahem, torture. Cough).

The original members of Team 7 – Sai was thankfully busy and even though the artist had played a big part in Sasuke's successful re-integration into the Village, Sasuke _really_ couldn't _stand_ him – had all agreed to meet for lunch at the newest ramen bar that had opened six weeks previously and had been approved of by many of their friends. Well, Naruto's friends, Sasuke was still struggling to give a shit about anyone other than the boisterous idiot who never learned how to quit. Not that Sasuke had ever cared about much even before he had discovered that his brother was not a psychotic-nail polish wearing-sadistic-massacrer, at least not by _choice_ anyway. And considering how yesterday, Naruto had been the most insistent upon their "friendly" gathering, it pissed Sasuke off that much more that the only reason he had agreed to attend the stupid lunch in the first place had just dumped him for a "secret mission".

Sasuke cringed inwardly at the feeling of abandonment settling uncomfortably within his gut, and he took a deep breath as he tried to reason with himself that, _whatever_ Naruto's mission involved it shouldn't keep him away too long. He hadn't even been heading towards the surrounding forest; he'd merely dragged his cloned double deeper into the village instead. Perhaps, Naruto will even be done before the ramen bar could get too crowded, and then he would find out just what Naruto's _secret mission_ had entailed.

He'd find out anyway, as soon as he released his clone. Or Naruto allowed it to be killed because he was careless, or the egoistical loser used it as a decoy, which _unfortunately_ was very likely and Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it if that was indeed what the idiot had in mind. He just hoped that Naruto knew better then to _dare _do anything to endanger Sasuke's don't-fuck-with-me image.

Sasuke knew the Uchiha name would forever be feared but frankly, he much preferred to have the circulating horror stories told throughout the ages concerning the last Uchiha heir, and the raining terror of the bloodline Sharingan then to have his family's name be completely erased from history. _To be forgotten_, much like the Leaf Village Elders waited eagerly in the shadows for him to slip up, patiently anticipating him falling back on his vengeful nature so they had cause to enforce his banishment from the Village, his erase from their history on to the Leaf and their people.

Enforce on to Naruto.

However, Sasuke had no intention of giving in to anyone else's ideals of how he should live out his life, not anymore. He would never again be so easily manipulated by hatred, not now that Naruto had literally beaten the will to keep on living into his very being.

With a decisive shake of his dark head, Sasuke turned and began walking towards the ominous Ramen Bar as he deliberately pushed all thoughts of his blond savior out of his disturbingly preoccupied mind.

∙•◦∞◦•∙

As Sasuke entered, he instantly counted seven people sitting at the bar; two were already slurping huge bowls of steamed noodles, swimming amongst various fried meals and vegetables in the corner. The other five, the largest cluster of people, he noted with a grimace, had Kakashi and Sakura among them, which meant they were, regrettably, not alone. Team 8's, Inuzuka, Aburame and Hinata-sama sat, (in that order), at the of end of the bar beside his team mates as they sipped at their pre-ordered drinks and, apparently, shared laughs over conversation that Sasuke was absolutely certain would bore him to tears if he actually made the effort to listen in.

Feeling a headache already beginning to pluck at his temples, Sasuke tried to reframe from silently praying for whatever Higher Being would listen to grant him the miraculous appearance of his solid, loud and flamboyant shield against these exact kinds of situations. The worst kind of evil, in Sasuke's resolute opinion, in all his eighteen years of experience had always been _socializing_. He'd very much like to just call it a day and head gratefully back to the peaceful solitude of his new flat; however, he knew that Naruto would be on his case for the next long,_ long_ while if he didn't at least make the effort to try out the food before bailing.

So, it was with a particularly foul curse to Naruto's name that he strode over to the chattering Shinobi and paused as they suddenly quieted to look over their shoulders at his arrival. Their reactions to his appearance were hilariously predicable; or rather it would have been hilarious if it hadn't of been so incredibly boring.

The Dog Ninja did nothing more than nod in his direction before impatiently calling for the chief, no doubt Sasuke's presence already forgotten at the prospect of the much anticipated food. The Bug ninja merely turned his head back and forth, to the side then to the front again, too much mobility threatening to dislodge the beetles in his ears no doubt; he was the most boring, although admittedly not by much. Hinata-sama, timid thing that she was, smiled shyly and gave a polite little wave only to duck her head in embarrassment the next second, as if she had ever done anything to feel ashamed about.

Sakura was surprisingly the most interesting, although still incredibly predictable. Her reaction of scowling up at him before "harrumphing" like a bad-tempered horse and pointedly ignoring his existence was still a refreshing sight on her. She obviously hadn't forgiven him for his almost stabbing her in the back after her last love confession then, at least that's one less person he would be forced to communicate with.

Kakashi frowned, Sasuke could tell by the crinkles in the bridge of his nose, which, amazingly, was in fact visible between the heavy layers of navy-blue fabric; "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke focused on the Jonin, Kakashi being his preferred choice of raconteur in present company anyway. "On a mission." he tried not to snap in annoyance, he needed to save that particular emotion for the cause, after all.

He watched the other man's expression coolly, uninterested but unable to stop himself from being watchful for anything to inform him as to what Naruto was up too. However, he was grudgingly disappointed when only confusion flickered in Kakashi's one visible eye as he looked up from his stall at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke mentally slapped that queasy disappointment further into his psyche, towards the black mass of numbness that sealed all his unwanted thoughts and memories separate from his slightly-more-sane-then-it-has-been-for-a-long-while mind, as he sighed deeply and took the available seat next to his ex-sensei.

His clearer thoughts and less-burdened memories had once drifted amongst smoke-like wisps of emotions that either, grew so heavy that they eventually gravitated towards the black void at his core or were so thin that they evaporated into nothingness. Nowadays though, Sasuke was encountering more and more emotions clouding and interfering with his thoughts, his memories and, consequently, his actions, which for Sasuke was a frightening, as well as exhilarating experience.

To rediscover all the things that he had been certain were forever _ash_ inside him, and he knew there was only one culprit he could blame for bringing about this new indefinable _feeling_.

The same culprit of his growing headache and his distracted thoughts, which was only pissing him off steadily more, so much so that Sasuke calculated that by the time the Shinobi tyrant showed his grinning face again, Sasuke would be nearing ready to rip the blond ninja limb from limb whilst reprimanding him something fierce. As was his right, Sasuke knew, as the moron's favorite target for all that pent-up and boundless energy, especially when he was targeted early in the mornings.

"What are you ordering, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him after telling the chief his own choice of flavored noodles. Dog boy and Bug boy were already slurping hungrily at their large portion of ramen.

"Mhn, miso pork, I guess." Sasuke mumbled noncommittally.

"Ah, you and Naruto have the same taste, I see." Kakashi said in amusement.

Sasuke pursed his lips, caught, determinedly fighting back the sudden heat causing his cheeks to tingle. "Well, no," he grumbled under his breath. "I don't really like ramen, so I just thought that it'd be less of a waste to order something that Naruto likes, just in case the idiot turns up later." This was the truth. That had been his exact reasoning, leaving out the fact that Sasuke was actively wishing the idiot would hurry up and arrive already.

"How is Naruto?" asked Kakashi after he had ordered for Sasuke and himself. "You said he had a mission, is it anything of importance?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He didn't say. It can't be that important, he wasn't even heading out of the village."

"Oh?" Kakashi looked at him curiously. Two steaming bowls were set in front of them and each uttered their thanks to the chief. Kakashi chewed thoughtfully (behind his mask. How remained a mystery) whilst Sasuke stared at the swimming noodles in distaste. "Wonder what could have been so urgent within the village that Naruto would give up his free time, not to mention free ramen, to carry out?"

Sasuke sighed and grimaced, fiddling absently with his chopsticks. "How should I know? Whatever it is, it had better be good, that moron made off with one of my clones for this stupid mission."

Kakashi loudly swallowed his mouthful and blinked at his recently returned teammate in astonishment. "I'm sorry? Did you just say that Naruto took one of your clones on his mission?"

Sasuke forced himself to gulp down the overly chewy, pork slice he had reluctantly put in his mouth and reached for his cup of water, indifferent to Kakashi's stunned expression. And this had absolutely nothing to do with the mask hiding his face. "Yeah. He couldn't tell me why. But I'll find out. Obviously." Sasuke felt like sulking. He had defiantly lost the taste for ramen whilst he was away. _Damn it._

"And he didn't leave the village, you say?" Sasuke didn't dignify Kakashi with an answer but the Jonin was already contemplating aloud this new mystery. "Why not just take you along with him? If his mission is one that you can't know of before he has completed it, then why ask for a clone? Surely, he knows that as soon as that clone is released that you will gain all its memories?"

"He's an idiot. But he's a surprisingly wise idiot." Sasuke said bluntly. "He told me that if I wanted to know what he was up to, then I'd have to lend him a clone. That was the deal." Sasuke propped his head on his palm, utterly bored with the conversation.

Kakashi brightened, becoming enthralled with the mantra of clues coming together as to Naruto's secret mission. "Oooh, so it's a secret mission. But Naruto wants you to find out what it is after it has been accomplished? How peculiar. Surely, if it was of great importance, he'd want you to know right away? And he took your clone which is rather drastic a measure just to inform you of the details of his mission, implying that he will still be unable to tell you in person once it has been dealt with. I would be worried that he was in danger except that you said he was still within the village. Although, that could have just been another precaution to keep this mission secret by misleading you, but then that wouldn't make sense since he obviously wants you to know what's going on."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi in sarcastic bewilderment. He was becoming dizzy listening to the Jonin talk himself in circles over something this inane. Why would Sasuke waste his time trying to figure out something that he will eventually learn anyway? He was in no rush to find out what Naruto was up to, nope none at all. And if Kakashi just happened to decipher the mystery and Sasuke just happened to overhear it? Well, there was no harm in that was there?

"What's that about Naruto being on a mission?" Inuzuka's voice rudely interrupted Kakashi's speeding thoughts and Sasuke felt an impulsive need to slap him like a Hyuuga. "What's more important than his day off?" Dog-breath asked dumbly, his expression reflecting his question. He was leaning across a tight-lipped Sakura, while Sakura was pointedly_ not_ glancing in Sasuke's direction. Not that he cared.

"Not sure." Kakashi replied indulgently. "That's what we're trying to figure out."

"I hope Naruto-kun's alright." Hinata-sama's timid voice floated towards them like a feather in the breeze, as she leaned in with a worried look on her pretty face. Sasuke scowled at her, irritated with her concern.

"He'll be fine." He said brusquely, startling her. "He can take care of himself. He's entirely capable. I would have thought the War would have proven that much."

"He's right, Hinata-chan." Inuzuka put in, smiling his reassurance. "Though, he could have been less of a dick about it." He glared over at Sasuke and the ex-criminal raised his eyebrow in silent challenge. The Dog ninja growled in response.

"Down boy, I meant little by it." Sasuke said mildly and Inuzuka bared his sharp canines with obvious intent. Sasuke rolled his eyes, unfazed.

"Calm down you two." Kakashi cut into their stare-down with a distracting wave of his hand between their gazes, and two glares locked on to him instead. "Naruto is very capable. Whatever his top secret mission may be, I am confident that he will survive it."

Sasuke grunted neutrally. Not confident of anything until he finds out what that imbecile was doing with his clone.

Dog-breath snorted. "Well, whatever it is I bet I could have done it better and still have time to eat ramen with my friends." he claimed arrogantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, again, silently wishing he had brought his katana. Kakashi wouldn't have been able to get in-between them then.

"Naruto-kun is training to be Hokage, remember?" Sakura finally put her two yen in. Her voice just as tight as her expression, clearly resisting the niggling urge to say something more off-topic and Sasuke remained patiently grateful of her newfound restraint. "He's been doing a lot of unusual missions lately. Remember the one with that sexually confused armadillo?"

Sasuke smirked into his cup of water. He and Sakura had been present when Naruto had been called away on an impromptu mission to the paradise island where Naruto had learned to control the Nine-Tails. Killerbee had summoned Naruto to help heal a boy-who-thinks-its-a-girl giant armadillo's broken heart, after Naruto had abruptly left 'it' to the mercy of the 'other' sexually confused giant mammals when Naruto had run off to War against everyone's wishes.

During the comical and yet _disturbing_ mission which was supposedly part of Naruto's "training" to become a better Hokage, Sasuke had discovered that Bee, of the Ay and Bee tag-team brothers, happened to have taken a peculiar liking to Sasuke even after he and his team had tried (but failed) to apprehend him for the enemy before the War broke out.

All, apparently, because Sasuke had inspired the Eight-Tail Jinchuuriki's "best rhyme", although, that was _debatable_. Something about a kick he had delivered during that devastating battle, that hadn't even made the solid rock of a man twitch, if he remembered correctly. He could vaguely remember being utterly disturbed by the dismissal he received whilst his opponent scribbled something into a small black book.

Needless to say, Sasuke had been less pleased to see the Cloud Shinobi then he had been to see Sasuke. And, of course, Naruto had found the whole ordeal to be uproariously funny.

"Oh yeah." Inuzuka snickered, reminiscing over the finer details of that little expedition. "Man, can you believe Naruto humored that thing?"

"He humors you, doesn't he?" Sasuke voiced and frowned at his impulsiveness.

"Hey!" The heir of the Dog clan barked in anger. _Predictably._

"That wasn't very nice, Sasuke." Kakashi admonished calmly, his nose stuck in an old porn book written by Naruto's deceased-master.

Sasuke sighed, although he wasn't quite sure what over, there was too many ridiculous happenings in such a short amount of time. _Where the hell is Naruto?_

As if in answer to his thoughts, Sasuke felt the sudden rush of memories that triggered at the release of his clone. However, a rush of a completely different kind closely accompanied it.

"OH! Aaahh!" Sasuke gasped and shuddered as shockwaves washed through him, white hot and scolding liquid. Everyone in the Ramen Bar turned to stare at him in bemusement whilst he bent over the bar, narrowly avoiding drowning in his uneaten ramen, whimpering to his absolute shame into the bar-top with his nails imbedded painfully into the grain of the stool under him.

A curious sniff and then a shaken voice that sounded vaguely like Inuzuka's, questioned uncertainly somewhere in the haze of Sasuke's periphery, "Did you just – did he just -?"

All Sasuke could do for a full minute was whimper softly as the buzzing in his head slowly quieted. Curious whispers gradually assaulted his ears in its place even as he blinked away the assorted images of slick tanned skin and deep aching need from his mind. _Holly. FUCK!_

"So I guess this means that you've discovered what Naruto's mission entailed?" Sasuke lifted his head unsteadily, dazed, to look to Kakashi with wide disbelieving eyes, for a long moment not understanding the knowing twinkle in that lone black eye.

"What? You don't mean -?" Sasuke blinked at Inuzuka's gawping face that was rapidly flooding as crimson as the fangs painted on his cheeks. Sasuke felt rather flustered himself.

"What? What happened? What's wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura asked with frustration clear in her voice and for the first time that night, for a long time really, she looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. Sasuke flushed with a combination of humiliation and guilt, feeling entirely out of sorts and rather violated beyond his belief. He quickly stood and wobbled his way out of the establishment, one thought clear in his mind.

_I am going to KILL Naruto!_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**END OF 'T' RATED PART I! (part II will be 'M' rated!)**

_**I ****should**** be adding another chapter to this short story soon. I'd like to end with some much-anticipated manly smex, however, I may lose the confidence to post it as such.** (Whimpers). **But in any case, I fully intend to extend this with Sasuke's confrontation with Naruto... lets see how THAT goes.**_

**Your thoughts would be much appreciated!**


	2. Part II

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**THISChapterSummary: **this is my FIRST EVER YAOI that I've finished and posted so please be gentle with me. If you want to, let me know how it turns out.

**WARNING! **_A LOT of Cursing; Explicit Lemon; Yaoi; __**mention of implied Non-Con of Sasuke!Clone. (Thank you to the reviewer who pointed this out to me!) **_This is a **NaruSasuNaru!** Meaning Sas-_not_-a-_total_-UKE with one light mention of Switching! Sorry SasuNaru(Sasu) fans, please read my profile before you Flame me! If you **Don't like, Don't read please.**

**NOW BETA-ED!**

**This fanfic got done thanks to ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED and YukiKagami. She helped come up with the Plot and nagged me into writing and completing. Thank you my Muse!**

* * *

**Memories Of A Clone**

**Part II**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Sasuke screamed as he flew into Naruto's apartment through the open window. His swirling red eyes instantly landed on the nervous, half-naked ninja as he shot off of his conspicuously rumpled bed and began to cautiously back towards the door, his hands raised high in surrender.

"Don't kill me!" were the first words to burst from his teammate. Sasuke prowled towards him, his whole body prickling with… _something_, and it was all _Naruto's fault!_

"Give me one good reason…" Sasuke growled, dangerously soft. Naruto's back hit the closed door, his only escape and he gulped audibly, his blue eyes wide and verging on desperate.

"You liked it!"

The accusation stopped Sasuke in his tracks and his face grew uncomfortably hot. His head suddenly felt like it was full of steam as if he was about to release a Fireball Jutsu. Which he was very tempted to do. He couldn't look Naruto in the eyes.

"You! – You fucking TIED ME UP! And – and you _did things_ to me, you BASTARD!" Sasuke fluttered around the room, not having the first clue what to do with himself. He _really_ wanted to hurt Naruto, but he also, incredibly, _didn't_. Naruto was right, he _had _liked it or at least his clone had, and in all actually, the clone hadn't put up much of a fight to begin with.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's hesitant voice startled him from his rapid descent into a nervous breakdown, and Sasuke looked up to find Naruto at his side, too close really, for him not to have noticed, watching him with concern and the slightest glimmer of amusement. Sasuke scowled, going from hot to cold within the space of his next breath but before he could open his mouth to deliver his rebuttal, Naruto beat him to the punch. "I told you that this was something I couldn't do without you, 'ttebayo."

Sasuke ignored his burning cheeks as best he could. "Why _me?_ You could have done… _that_ to – _with_ ANYBODY!" he snapped with difficulty. It was _true__!_ Naruto could have anybody! _Everybody_ loved Naruto and he had an even bigger following of fangirls than Sasuke had before he'd left the Leaf in the first place! And don't even get him started on the enmity that was Sai. He clenched his fists at his sides to stop himself from either, punching Naruto in the balls or covering his face like a delicate virgin, which he was NOT _anymore_.

_FUCK!_

"Not anybody." Naruto said with absolute certainty and Sasuke gaped at him, feeling rather faint. He never had gotten a grip on dealing with his emotions well. "I wanted it to be with _you_, Sasuke. And I wanted it to be a surprise!" he grinned.

"A surprise?!" he repeated incredulously. He couldn't understand just what the deranged, _weirdly _romantic idiot had been thinking! It was beyond irrational! It was perverse, damn it! "It certainly was that! In fact, it was a _surprise _for everybody! Kakashi, Sakura, and _Inuzuka sniffed me_, that insufferable Mutt! Even Aburame was there, and I bet Hinata-sama's timid-little-self's been traumatized beyond consequence!"

"Shit." Naruto looked on the verge of laughing and failing to mask it. "You were still in the Ramen Bar? I was sure you would've ditched them real quick!"

_"Yes_, I was still there! And I would have left sooner but I was waiting for you like an _idiot_!"

"Sorry, 'ttebayo!" Naruto grimaced apologetically and, finally, seeming to mean it, however Sasuke never had been very forgiving. "I tried to drag it out but you were really into it and I –"

"GUH!" Sasuke shoved his palms over his ears, like a child, trying not to visualize the memories the blond's words provoked and, even worse, the echoing throb of his traitorous body's responses. "I do _not_ need to be reminded! I remember _vividly_, you _pervert__!"_ Naruto shrugged and grinned, pissing Sasuke off enough for him to push aside his embarrassment.

He dropped his arms and immediately got in Naruto's, abruptly alarmed, face. "If you want me _that way_ then why didn't you just _tell me,_ like a _normal person_ would have?! We could have sorted something out! And I sure as hell could have avoided seemingly having a random _orgasm, right in the middle of a FUCKING RAMEN BAR!"_"

Naruto raised his palms in surrender again, wisely shrinking away from Sasuke's growing fury. "Okay! Okay! I get it! Bad idea! I just thought it would be cool! I was wrong, 'ttebayo!"

"Wrong?! I've been humiliated!" Sasuke growled and began pacing the small apartment, his nerves still buzzing from his earlier _orgasm,_ (and he _still_ couldn't believe THAT had actually happened!), and his agitation was NOT helping his mood. "Everyone _knows__!_ Kakashi will tell _everyone__!_ And Inuzuka sure as fuck won't stay quiet about it! Sakura will probably go crying to Ino -" Sasuke listed with a lengthy groan.

He solely wished he had thought to stop at his apartment before confronting the molesting fiend and pick up his katana, as he _very much_ wanted to slice and dice _something_ right about now. If he didn't think it was a _total_ waste of chakra and far too risky with the Elders constantly breathing down his neck, he would have already activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and challenged Naruto to a fight for his virtue –

Actually, that sounded like a pretty good idea –

"Good."

Naruto's strong proclamation threw Sasuke's growing bloodlust off kilter for a long, drawn out moment before he recalled just what that one syllable meant. "What?!" he fumed.

"Good." Naruto repeated un-repentantly, staring him down, even.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly at his side, his internal mantra rapidly circling around, buzzing inside his head.

_Don't attack him; the Elders will use it against you. – But the Kyuubi will keep him alive; I'll just hurt him a little. – No. I really shouldn't, it wouldn't look good for me with my history. – Fuck what it looks like! If I kill the Dobe then I won't have a reason to stick around, anyway! Why not get my revenge on the Elders while I'm at it? Yeah, that sounds good… KILL HIM! -_

"I'm glad everyone will know what I did to you." Sasuke gaped at the legendary knucklehead ninja, absolutely speechless in his forcibly restrained, passive-aggressive rage. "I want everyone to know that _you're mine_. And that _I'm yours_, 'ttebayo."

"I'M NOT YOURS TO OWN! And neither are _you mine! _It's not anyone's business that we – that _you _– we –", Sasuke ran out of steam as he ran out of words for the wanton images in his head.

"We had sex." Naruto supplied helpfully. Sasuke vehemently denied, (self-denial is a wondrous thing), that he blushed crimson from head to toe at those ominous three words. Naruto smirked at him and gleefully added, "Gay sex, actually. Or anal if you wanna get technical as well as–"

"I DON'T want to get _technical!_ _Shit_, Naruto!" Sasuke buried his burning face in his hands like the virgin that he would never be again. Although,_ technically_ HE _was_ still a virgin, wasn't he? It hadn't _really _been him that Naruto had been… _doing_.

_God DAMN IT!_

When strong arms tried to embrace him, Sasuke put up a real pathetic resistance. He was too busy trying to avoid looking _anybody_ in the face _ever_ again to put up a decent struggle. Although, he admitted only to himself that if it had been anybody other than _Naruto_ attempting to touch him so familiarly, he would have managed to, at the very least, throw them through the still open window with very little effort. But, as it was, Naruto succeeded in surrounding Sasuke and held him loosely within the circle of his arms without taking a sudden detour, head-first, toward the pavement outside.

"You're cute when you blush." Naruto whispered into the dark hair along the side of Sasuke's burning throat. He tried not to shiver with the physical stimulation, as well as the memories that one action invoked. Of course, feeling Naruto's bare chest against his clothed one wasn't helping either.

Sasuke growled, not trusting himself enough to form a coherent insult at the moment. He felt Naruto's grin against the tingling skin of his neck, entirely too smug for his liking. But what could he do, well, short of killing the idiot? He felt too embarrassed to look the powerful Shinobi in the eyes, so insulting him would be a very weak battle strategy right now. He needed to overcome his inner battle before he could be of sound mind enough to properly ridicule, (and possibly beat the shit out of), the cheerfully, oblivious moron for his… eh, _blunder_.

A warm, callused hand cupped his chin, startling him with the electricity that sparked from the innocent touch, urging him to lift his face from its hiding place behind the dark curtain of his bangs. Sasuke allowed the motion, humoring the sentimental idiot but kept his eyes stubbornly closed. He could still feel his blood rushing hotly just underneath his skin, no doubt causing his pale complexion to become an undignified pink.

_Fuck, I hate pink._

However, all the stubbornness in the world could not have stopped his eyes from flying wide-open when he felt soft and moist skin, gliding against his lips, feather light. Naruto's blue eyes flooded his whole world as they stared into him, the too bright blue, sparkling with a conflicting blend of mischief and good-intentions –

_Naruto's kissing me._

His memories were quick to inform him that this was not so alarming, Naruto had kissed him before; had done more than kiss, even. However, his body – though his mind remembered – his body knew it was the first time that those lips had touched _him,_ with intent. Naruto's tongue was prodding around the crease of his frozen mouth, and Sasuke, amazingly, remembered how to take a breath with the admittance of Naruto's questing muscle.

Sasuke felt weak, likely from the lack of air. And he didn't much like it..., much. He didn't remember feeling this way the first time and he didn't very well appreciate feeling it now. The clone had felt shock and excitement; everything had happened so fast. This kiss was nothing like those Naruto and his clone had shared. Or any accidental kiss he and Naruto had endured before that. This kiss was agonizingly gentle, Naruto's tongue coaxing his into a slow battle. His body felt weightless; that is, his limbs and chest felt weightless, his head was insistently buzzing and he had never been more aware of the heavy throbbing between his suddenly itching thighs.

_What is this feeling?!_

Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's unyielding arms to steady himself, suddenly terrified that he would float away.

_BREATHE! _His mind screamed at him and he instinctively wrenched himself away from the pleasantly hot cavern of Naruto's overly eager mouth. Cool air filled his burning lungs like cold water dousing a campfire.

Well, if his face hadn't quite been red before, it undoubtedly was now.

Naruto's gasping laughter distracted Sasuke from the soothing of his lungs, and he looked back at the short-ass ninja, although, regrettably not so much now, eyes sharp. Naruto had grown almost level with Sasuke, but Sasuke took righteous pleasure in pointing out the remaining centimeter advantage he still had between them because he knew that it really fucked off Naruto.

Naruto's face was just as red as Sasuke's own; his lips were swollen as well, and he was grinning like the fool he was, even while he struggled to fill his own neglected lungs. Sasuke scowled at him, frustrated with himself for letting the dobe control their kiss. He should have known that the Great Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't have prioritized air over stimulation.

He shoved the shirtless Shinobi cruelly away from him, catching Naruto with his guard down. The stunned klutz stumbled backwards with a curse and landed flat on his back onto his rumpled bed. Sasuke blinked down at him, surprised and disappointed with the soft landing.

His aim was off…, it had to be a by-product of his near asphyxia.

His scowl returned full force._ Stupid dobe_.

Naruto returned his scowl from the bed, leaning up on his elbows with his blue eyes sparking. "What the heck was_ that _for, teme?!"

"You could have suffocated us, Usuratonkachi! Are you trying to kill us both?!"

Naruto grinned. "I knew that you'd give in before me, 'ttebayo."

Sasuke gaped at him. _Of all the ridiculous! – _He glared down at the ninja menace. But then, his dark eyes lit with inspiration and he slowly nodded to himself. "Right then." he said sternly. Naruto's grin dropped with the reformed missing-nin's sudden proclamation and he eyed the other man warily. "If that's the way you insist we do this -"

Naruto's eyes went comically wide when Sasuke climbed onto the bed and straddled him. "Wha-?"

The rest of his uncertainty was swallowed by Sasuke's mouth over his, not that he minded. Naruto was quick to recover from his stock, _as usual_, grasping at Sasuke's clothes with the clear intention of ripping them off. Sasuke made a valiant attempt at controlling the kiss, however Naruto was nothing if not unpredictable and before Sasuke really got a rhythm going, Naruto had somehow managed to roll both their bodies so that they were lying side by side on the already sex-fragrant sheets.

Sasuke was forced to break the kiss a second time and gasp for breath. He wrinkled his nose at the blond fiend he was indulgently sharing air with, when his sense of smell was assaulted by the memory of what had already happened in this very room, not one hour before.

_"__Pervert_." he hissed, if only to remind the bastard that he still disapproved of his _blunder,_ even if he was inadvertently rewarding the idiot by leaping headfirst into the very place Naruto wanted him.

_Of course, it's not that his idiotic plan actually _worked_. I just happen to feel the same way, and would have done something about it myself if I had known that the Usuratonkachi felt _that way_ about me. So, it's not as if I'm giving into him. I've wanted this for a long time. I'm just doing what I want… it has nothing to do with his _"seduction technique"_, if it can even be called that…_

Naruto grinned and winked at him. Sasuke pursed his lips with acute annoyance. _Winked!_ "Good thing too; a Perverted Boyfriend is the best kind, 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke felt heat pool in his groin as the word _"Boyfriend"_ breezed pass Naruto's lips. He shifted uncomfortably as he incredulously wondered; _is it normal to think "Boyfriend" a sexy word? _Hearing it had sent hot shivers up and down his spine. He could feel his blood heat rapidly throughout his entire body. _Well, if ever, I was in denial of my sexuality _that_ would wrap up all doubt in a neat sealing scroll to be delivered safely to the dusty cavern of my fraught libido._

"Who told you that?!" Sasuke snapped, embarrassed by his inner-monologue. He was thinking far too much about this. Clearly. "It was your old Master that perverted Sannin, Jiraiya-sama wasn't it?" Not that he really needing to ask. He rolled his dark eyes in exasperation.

"Yep!" Naruto practically yelled, which was nothing new, before diving in to capture Sasuke's frowning lips in another passionate dance, which was _definitely new_.

Sasuke gave a startled sound that never made it pass the back of his throat, what with Naruto's tongue monopolizing the whole of his mouth. He was determined to take control, however.

He could feel the heat of Naruto's skin where their legs entwined, even through two layers of clothing. The solid heat of Naruto's naked chest was very distracting, although not as much as the hot and heavy hands that were sneaking under his shirt, and over his trembling abdominal muscles and jutting hipbones.

It was obvious to him that if he wanted any chance of directing the proceedings he had to move fast, while he still had the brain capacity to do it.

Pressing his body impossibly close to that scolding heat, Sasuke gripped and pushed at Naruto's shoulder whilst shoving his tongue deep into the Usuratonkachi's mouth, which Naruto met eagerly in a ferocious battle. At the same time, rising up on his free arm to lean over the responsive blond, using every tactic he could employ to gain the advantage.

Just when Sasuke had relaxed in victory as Naruto's back met the mattress, the blond Shinobi literally bounced back, turning the tables on Sasuke and suddenly switching their positions with Sasuke landing flat on his back with a bright-eyed, and grinning moron hovering above him, much like a cloudless sky on a nauseatingly sunny day.

"Teme, I saw that, 'ttebayo!" He exclaimed, sounding surprised and ecstatic that Sasuke had attempted to overpower him by using duplicitous tactics. Sasuke huffed; annoyed that he'd relaxed too soon, and started to sit-up, but Naruto caged him in with his looming body, so his only options were to either stay lying down, or punch the delighted fool in his grinning face.

He was seriously considering the latter.

"Move." He commanded instead.

Naruto squinted at him in a pseudo of thinking, of course with Naruto it was always pseudo when it came to thinking, "Hmmn. No."

Sasuke's icy silence was his dignified response. It was all he needed to give, really. Naruto's expression softened and he smiled down at him, as if Sasuke had ever done anything to deserve that look. "Do you wanna top?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke's heart stuttered in his chest and he stared up at Naruto for a long moment, before he frowned. "You said that you wouldn't let me –"

"That was because it was part of _the plan_, 'ttebayo. I've read enough porn books, thanks to Pervy Sage, so I have an idea of what I wanted to do once I got you here, and I was pretty sure that you wouldn't know what to do with a guy. But that wasn't _really you_, and you know now! Besides, we're equals right?" he grinned hugely.

Sasuke continued to stare as his mind whirled with this revelation. They'd be on equal ground; both of them were men, there was no need for a woman…, the possibilities were endless. His mind boggled. Naruto's offer was very alluring and he was solely tempted to take it, _however _when he imagined himself over Naruto, he was assaulted by all that his clone had experienced in Naruto's place, and Sasuke found that he was _jealous_.

_Oh God. __He_ wanted to experience it for himself. He wasn't entirely sure how this kind of jealousy played out, but an encouraging voice at the back of his mind was becoming increasingly louder and clearer...

_There would be time for you to take control later._

Sasuke shook his head slowly, distractedly running his curious gaze over tanned skin and the swollen biceps tensed to balance Naruto's weight above him. "No. You t-er – you do it. Again." He blushed and squirmed as Naruto gawped at him. "It wasn't me. Like you said." Sasuke grumbled defensively.

Naruto blinked and then beamed down at him. Fucking _beamed_. "OK! I wanted to do the real you, anyway, 'ttebayo!" Then Naruto was lying bodily on top of Sasuke, and they were kissing again.

Sasuke tried not to think too much about it, tried to just relax and _feel_. He trusted Naruto. He was the _only one_ he trusted. He knew Naruto would take good care of him if he let him.

His shirt was unzipped and Naruto's hand was cupping his groin over his black pants before Sasuke had even gotten a good grip in that ridiculously, sunny-blond hair that had mocked his own dark coloring all through their childhood rivalry. And still did. Sasuke gasped around Naruto's tongue while the legendary ninja roughly stroked him to full hardness. He stubbornly refused his body's urging to push into that rough palm. He still had _some_ pride.

So far.

"Hnnmph." Sasuke complained when Naruto removed his hand, and Sasuke felt a smirk curve the imbecile's lips. He bit down on the bottom one in retaliation and Naruto broke away with a squeak.

Naruto held Sasuke's glare as he slowly slid his fingers into the dark Shinobi's waistband and, just as slowly, began to slide the black material down his notoriously deadly legs. Sasuke made no move to stop him, even as he was forced to raise his feet above Naruto's head. Cool air against his flushed skin informed Sasuke that Naruto hadn't wasted any time; like always, he'd gone straight for the gold and grabbed Sasuke's underwear along with his pants. Once removed, Sasuke let his legs fall either side of Naruto's knees, having no idea of the effect this would have on his rival.

Sasuke wondered, rather worriedly, what he must look like. With his shirt unzipped and pushed back on his shoulders, skin flushed and completely naked from the waist down, hard and… with his legs spread.

Blushing furiously, Sasuke attempted to pull his knees back up and together while avoiding Naruto's heated stare. But, of course, rough, tanned hands stopped him with a firm squeeze to both of his upper thighs.

"Who'd a thought that Uchiha Sasuke would be so shy, 'ttebayo?" Naruto whispered with a breathy chuckle. Sasuke shivered with what could only be described as extreme sexual anticipation while trying to maintain his scowl.

"I'm _not_ shy."

**N**aruto just grinned. "Sure. That's why yo trying to hide!" Sasuke opened his mouth to deliver a biting riposte but all that came out was a loud moan as Naruto took his naked cock into his hand and gently pulled.

"Hunugh!"

Naruto smirked as he stroked Sasuke, watching his face intently. Sasuke had to close his eyes to the erotic sight of the man pleasuring him, the boy ninja who had fought his way, tooth and nail into his heart and made himself very comfortable there, no matter how hard Sasuke had fought back and tried to push him out, he had remained throughout the years. Sasuke wasn't even sure _when_ the number one knucklehead ninja had managed it, but he sure as fuck had.

Sasuke's eyes shot open for the second time that day when a cold and wet substance dribbled onto a very intimate area of his. He was alarmed, even though he knew what would happen, what he had asked to happen; what to expect. Somehow, actually experiencing it for himself was infinitely more… _intense _than remembering in the aftermath.

"Relax, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, pressing his thumb over the head of Sasuke's steadily leaking cock, which, unlike Sasuke, cared little about his anxieties. Sasuke shuddered and relaxed into the mattress, then tensed again in surprise when a blunt digit 'popped' into his unsuspecting area, smoothing the cool oil inside. "Relax." Naruto obviously felt the need to repeat.

"Easy for you to say." Sasuke growled, then took a deep breath and forced himself to relax again.

Naruto chuckled and sighed happily, "Yeah." He worked quickly and silently, stretching Sasuke's virgin hole and keeping Sasuke distracted with his busy hand on his cock. Sasuke watched Naruto's expression as his body thrummed and throbbed at very twist of the blond's fingers, his dark eyes glazing over the hard chest and coiled abs, and flat plains of tanned hips, and the tantalizing V of smooth, sloping skin that lead down and was half hidden beneath orange tracksuit bottoms..., and Naruto had obviously grown up this well with the intent to torture him.

If he was salivating _a little_ could you blame him?

Sasuke scowled and tugged on the waistband of the offensive clothing. Naruto jumped slightly and glanced down at Sasuke's hand, his face a big clueless question mark.

"Take. It. Off." Sasuke pronounced clearly, so that there was no misunderstanding. Naruto's eyes widened marginally and then he leered. He obediently dropped Sasuke's pulsing organ to slap against Sasuke abdominal, causing the dark ninja to hiss unpleasantly, pulled his three fingers out of the scowling Shinobi's private area, and quickly wrenched the little clothing he had managed to scramble into before Sasuke's dramatic arrival, clean off him. Sasuke was grudgingly impressed with just how fast the blond could strip, although he would have preferred a show. _Too bad, I didn't think to activate my Sharingan. Damn it._

Naruto laughed giddily and leaped back onto the bed, right between Sasuke still spread legs, causing the bed and the dark-haired ex-traitor to bounce with the blond. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, wishing internally that the Dobe could take this a little more seriously. This was his _First _Real_ Time, _for fucks sake.

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto press _something_ that was definitely NOT his fingers against his stretched and lubricated asshole. He immediately shoved at Naruto's chest and caught Naruto's confused look.

"_Warn me _BEFORE you do that, moron. This isn't an infiltration mission." He snapped.

Naruto smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Well, _actually_ –"

"NOT without my say so it's not, Usuratonkachi. And if you ever want to see my ass in your bed again, I suggest you _warn me_ before you ever infiltrate _my _territory. Got it?"

Sasuke was pleased to see that self-assured smirk whipped right off of Naruto's now very worried face. "Yes sir." He uttered meekly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the formal address.

"Whatever, just get on with it – AHH! _FUCK! NARUTO!"_

"What, 'ttebayo?!" the blond gasped out nervously, as Sasuke tried to blink the white spots from his vision and simultaneously remember how to keep breathing. "I thought that was permission!" Naruto loudly defended himself. His-suddenly-balls-deep-inside-Uchiha-_self_.

"THAT WAS _NOT_ 'PERMISSION'! Holy-Mother-of-FUCK! That Fucking _Hurt__!_" Cold sweat had broken out all over Sasuke's tense and straining body, and Sasuke's mind was still trying to grasp what _the fuck_ just happened. _Stupid Naruto; so fucking impatient._

"Could you not squeeze?" the hotheaded idiot gasped again. And Sasuke finally blinked his vision clear; Naruto's pained expression a much more welcome sight. "It hurts _me_ when you do that, 'ttebayo."

"_Good_." Sasuke growled and deliberately clenched his ass, causing them both to hiss in pain. "Fuck. I'd think that you'd never done this before if I hadn't experienced it for myself that you _have_. I would even suspect that you'd put my clone under a powerful Genjutsu if I didn't know for an absolute fact that you are complete shit at it, and I would have been able to see right through it even if you had."

The blond glowered at the insult. "Yeah, well your clone was a lot easier – eh!" Naruto squeaked to a stop at the murderous look in Sasuke's spinning Sharingan-activated eyes. "I mean! Looser! NO! WAIT! I meant m-more, eh, a-at ease! THAT'S IT! He was waaaay more, erm, _at ease_, if you know what I mean, 'ttebayo!"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke said dryly. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're uptight?" Naruto supplied daringly. When the bloodthirsty glint returned to Sasuke's red eyes, Naruto panicked and took the first course of counter-action he could think of. Of course, he kissed the irate, _dangerous, _and fully capable of murdering him in cold blood, killer.

"HUNMPHNUPH!" Once again Sasuke's mouth was invaded by his (soon to be ex) best friend's tongue. His fingernails dug viciously into tanned muscled shoulders. However, Sasuke lost all intent of vengeance when the simpleton he was attempting to maul fucking _moved._

Sasuke hadn't realized that their "lovers spat" had distracted him from the former, screaming pain that had emanated from his ass and lower back and was now a throbbing echo of a painful memory. When Naruto moved, Sasuke could feel every inch of his hot shaft pull slowly out and then push, forcefully, back inside of him. He gasped sharply and bit Naruto's lip more in confusion than anything, not sure whether the burning stroke to his tingling nerves was pleasant or not.

Naruto pulled back, to meet Sasuke's mystified eyes with a heated stare. Sasuke shivered; his body and Naruto's gleaming with sweat and both their breathing became more labored as he watched the man he loved, irrevocably, move over him. Felt him deep inside. A wondrous, quiet moment passed between them. One where they looked into each other's eyes and read one another perfectly whilst their bodies moved in accord.

It was starting to feel good, Sasuke realized in astonishment. Naruto was slowly increasing the speed of his (so far) shallow thrusts, and even slower Sasuke could feel him pulling out further to thrust in deeper. The whine that was crawling up Sasuke's throat was too undignified - even while in the state he was in - for an Uchiha to ever utter, so instead, he allowed little moans to escape him to somehow ease the heavy pressure building within his chest.

Surprisingly, Naruto was just as quiet; letting out muffled groans on every thrust back inside Sasuke's body. Heavy, tanned hands bruised tentatively wriggling hips, painting the pale skin in blues and purples, while long, pale fingers clung to clenching biceps with just as much vigor. With a startling twist of Naruto's pumping hips, Sasuke chocked on an unexpected scream as white-hot pleasure fizzled and popped every nerve ending throughout his entire body.

"There it is!" Naruto laughed breathlessly, smirking and deliberately hitting that same spot harder, so he could watch Sasuke try to keep his even more undignified screams compressed into low, drawn out moans of obvious delight.

"Ah! Not so hard! Ah! _Dobe!_" Sasuke complained between gasps, his face was bright red (as red as Naruto's) and his neglected cock was hard and dripping against his trembling abs. He could feel the pressure in his balls building, tightening, almost at its peak and he was struggling to starve his imminent orgasm off, too proud to give in before his long time rival and too stubborn to tell Naruto to take it more easy. He gripped tanned arms in a vice-hold that would bruise for week if not for the Kyuubi's overtly advanced healing, to stop from reaching down to touch himself and end his wicked torment right the fuck _now_.

"Oh. Oooh, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, and Sasuke almost didn't hear him. But he did see (and feel) the muscles tightening under glistening and tan skin. Naruto was almost there, and Sasuke could have laughed with relief, but then he felt himself abruptly slipping.

"Oh no!" he gasped mindlessly, and then, "Oh fuck! Ah, Naruto, I'm gon-nah –!" There was no force on earth, no Jutsu powerful enough, to stop the scream that shot out of Sasuke's lack mouth as he shot his load on Naruto's heaving chest. He shuddered and rippled under and around the blond Shinobi as he came and came and came.

Naruto felt as if his head was about to blow up; to either float away or explode he couldn't think straight enough to give two shits. He couldn't move. Sasuke had him trapped, painfully so and there wasn't shit he could do about it until Sasuke relaxed again. And as he waited on pinpricks, he held his breath and prayed to God that his cock didn't fall off beforehand.

When Sasuke finally _(thank-you-God!)_ turned to boneless mush under him, Naruto sighed, groaned, and fucked with abandon. His arms collapsed under him and he buried his damp, blond head into Sasuke's sweaty shoulder, not missing a stroke. There was no holding back now.

Sasuke felt his insides rubbed raw, and squirmed to try to take the edge off. However, after his second powerful orgasm that afternoon, he was well past his limit and although he felt bad about it, he didn't want to grit his teeth through anymore of Naruto's rough treatment.

"Dobe. Naruto, stop."

Naruto whined and didn't stop. "I can't!" He gasped out. "I have to come, damn it!"

"Well, hurry up then!" Sasuke snapped, and then winced. "It burns like a bitch…, you _bastard_."

Naruto growled and thrust (impossibly!) harder. "Yell at me – and it'll – take longer – Teme!"

Sasuke grunted irritably and pieced his fingernails into Naruto's propelling ass in retaliation.

Amazingly, Naruto came apart underneath his fingertips. "Ah! Oh! _Sasuke!_ Ahaha!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the man he was hopelessly (and he did mean _hopelessly_) in love with shuddered and came inside him while laughing in pure ecstasy. It was an annoyingly long time after the fact that Naruto eventually went completely limp, both inside and on top of him, and Sasuke immediately shoved the worn-out Jinchuriki off of him, breathing more freely without the dead last ninja's dead weight on top of his chest. _Nope. Nothing like when Naruto was with my clone…, I don't know whether I'm thankful for that or not…_

It was an even longer while later that any sound or movement came from either young men.

"Teme?" Naruto tentatively broke the deafening silence that had enveloped his apartment. Sasuke grunted tiredly to show that he was listening. "…Sorry I didn't stop."

Sasuke turned his head to look into the guilt-ridden blue eyes of the man lying next to him, and sighed. "Don't worry about it, Dobe. You got off, that's all that matters."

"That's not true, 'ttebayo!" Naruto sounded outraged with Sasuke's response. And Sasuke eyed him in bewilderment as the blond leaned up on his elbows and glared down at him. "I shouldn't have done it. I should've stopped when I knew I was hurting you!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's hardly the worst pain I've ever felt, moron. _You_'ve hurt me worse than this during our very serious battles before I even came back to the Village. You haven't apologized for _that_." he pointed out.

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed, utterly bewildered by Sasuke's reasoning. "You deserved that, 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto." Sasuke said seriously. "I'm fine. True, I'm not used to _this_ kind of pain, in… well, _that_ kind of place, but I can handle it. I can handle anything you can dish out."

Naruto's shit-eating grin returned full force, and Sasuke felt his heart flutter at its predictable arrival. _Shit. There's no getting out of this now. I'm completely screwed… literally._

"_Really_?" that one word somehow managed to sound like the most perverted; the most wonton; erotic fantasy that Sasuke could ever had imagined. And the once missing-nin, S-rank criminal suddenly had an uneasy feeling travelling down his still quaking spine. Naruto's grin morphed into a sinister smirk. "I'll take that challenge, 'ttebayo."

Sasuke's eyes nearly burst from their sockets as, _impossibly_, Naruto thrust his, _already again,_ hard and pulsing length against his thigh. Sasuke's mouth fell open in shock and was quickly swept into a re-energized and passionate kiss by the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki.

All he could think was; _Holy-Mother-of-FUCK!_

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: ****I had mentioned that the Clone "didn't put up much of a fight to begin with", but that could be interpreted as Non-Consensual and I hadn't thought of that, so (again) thank you to the reviewer who pointed that out for me! And don't worry I don't take correcting my mistakes as Flame, heh. I'm glad you told me!**

**If Naruto comes across as 'insensitive' towards taking Sasuke virginity... you'd be right. hahaha! I thought about it for a long time and I decided to keep Naruto a little insensitive instead of him coddling Sasuke, or even being 'nice' about it. *sheepish* Sasuke's not delicate and Naruto knows and respects that, and I seriously doubt that Sasuke would tolerate any attempt at coddling, anyway. Besides, Naruto's insensitivity did cause him to feel guilt near the end, if only for a couple of seconds... *nervous laughter* Anyway, I'm satisfied, and so is Sasuke, and that's what REALLY matters. hahaha!**

**Sooooo… How did my first NaruSasu AND first Smut turn out? Even though, let's face it, this was mostly CRACK. hahaha!**

**PLEASE REVIEW? I'll _always_ appreciate all thoughts shared on this story, even criticism, as I've mentioned above; so please don't be shy!**

**A BONUS CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON! And you'll find out what really went on when Naruto tied up Sasuke's Clone! Although, I'm guessing you already have an idea, huh? *wink***


End file.
